


In which Shawn sucked face with a rockstar

by beggar_always



Category: Bandom, Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Huh," Shawn said, ignoring Gus' glare. "You know, he said he was in a band…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn sucked face with a rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For carolbrown's request for Shawn/Gabe Saporta. This is as close as I could get. :)

Gus didn't have too much of a problem admitting he sometimes spent his afternoons looking up music videos on YouTube. He'd finished his sales rounds early for the day and Shawn was suspiciously absent from the Psych office, so Gus settled in for some quality time with the internet.

A Cobra Starship video happened to be next in the playlist he'd stumbled upon. Gus didn't mind the song, so he kept it playing while he got up to start a new pot of coffee. When he turned around to find Shawn sitting in his desk chair, Gus considered that maybe they should reinstall that bell above the door…

"Huh," Shawn said, ignoring Gus' glare. "You know, he said he was in a band…"

"Who are you talking about? Get your feet off my desk." Gus moved to stand behind Shawn to see he was watching the same video.

"That guy; I totally made out with him at Warped Tour a couple years ago."

"You went to Warped Tour?" Gus asked skeptically.

"I was bored. You were selling drugs to kids or something." Gus glared at his best friend, but Shawn's attention was focused on the computer screen. "He's pretty hot, right?"

Gus rolled his eyes and grabbed the laptop away. "You should probably ask _your boyfriend_ ," he said pointedly as he crossed the room to claim Shawn's desk. Shawn's face lit up and Gus knew immediately he'd regret the statement.

"Dude! I still have Gabe's number. Lassie would _totally_ go for a threesome!"

Gus groaned, knowing he'd never get that image out his head now.

/end


End file.
